those days when you made me your own
by neah nightray
Summary: AU Season 4. Elena bended over a counter, Elijah behind her. Series of related one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this was based on a tumblr post**

* * *

_A loud moan filled the room._

Elena lied on the counter, the cold feeling of the ceramic embraced her back as masculine hands warmed her body. One of her hands was holding the edge of the counter and the other pulling at soft brown hair. Elijah was kneeled in front of her spreading her legs apart and hitching the skirt of her dress up leaving a trail of wet kisses along her left thigh, he stopped to smell her arousal and ran his index finger over her panties making her arch against his hand seeking more pressure.

Elijah smiled teasingly before removing her panties and breathing on her wet core, Elena mewled into the room when his tongue softly traced her clitoris moving across her lips and using his fingers to pull her lips apart. His tongue ran in circles around her bundle of nerves before making his way across her lips and sliding to tease her inner walls. Elena's mewls increasing as he devoured her clitoris, moaning as he sucked on it. Elijah groaned at her taste sending vibrations through her body.

He grabbed her legs settling them on his back to bring her wet core closer, one of his arms tightly wrapped around her waist as his index finger slid in, Elena arched her back moaning at the welcomed intrusion. Elijah pumped his finger in and out repeatedly before sliding it out and using his fingers to massage her bundle of nerves.

Elena arched her body up her moans increased as she felt the tingle on her body, all the warm arousal settling in her stomach. Elijah sensing it switched his finger for his tongue moving slowly trying to prolong her pleasure, alternating between sucking and nibbling on her clitoris each time causing her to ground herself against him.

Elijah removed his mouth and slid two of his fingers inside pumping them out and in repeatedly sending her close the brink. Elena threw her head back her hold on the counter tightening to the point of breaking it, she was incapable of any coherent thought except Elijah and his sinful tongue that was licking his lips which were formed into a smug smile, his eyes darkened into a delicious black.

He removed his fingers out to use them to massage her bundle of nerves making sure to spread her juices along her pussy, Elijah added more pressure and friction to her clitoris until she was coming loudly and her juices where spreading across her core. He replaced his fingers with his mouth and licked the juices flooding through her lips, sliding his tongue in to tease her inner walls before opening his mouth wide to devour her pussy.

Elijah's tongue circled the already sensitive bundle of nerves, alternating between vertical and horizontal lines before circling again. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the front door opening but was too preoccupied with not wasting any of Elena's juices to care.

Elena came again screaming loudly her body arching upside before settling uncaringly on the counter. Elijah stood up smiling smugly, Elena took a hold of his hand sliding his wet fingers into her mouth and making a show of swirling her tongue along the digits cleaning any juice left. Elijah groaned and moved his free hand to his belt.

"Holy Shit!" a masculine voice exclaimed behind them.

Elena closed her legs and sat up on the counter while Elijah turned around to see Jeremy standing in the entry of kitchen, his eyes and mouth wide open. He tried to form words but the only thing that happened was his mouth opening and closing before he turned around in his heels and made his way out of the house.

"Bleach! I need bleach for my brain" He murmured as he left the house.

Elena covered her eyes blushing red scarlet which caused Elijah to chuckle, she glared at him and opened her mouth to protest only to be stopped by his lips crashing into hers. They could worry about Jeremy later.

* * *

_ Reviews make me happy :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: I was planning on posting this chapter last week, but my finals got in the way of that. I'll try and update this next week, sometime next week :)

* * *

Elena couldn't remember why she thought having a family dinner would be such a great idea. But yet here they were attempting to coexist together.

"So, again how long you guys been together?" Rebekah asked while attempting to get drunk with the wine.

"About two year and a half, right?" Elena turned to Elijah for confirmation who in response smiled and nodded to her.

"Exactly! You guys have been together for practically two days in vampire years" Kol exclaimed, his disgust for the idea of vampires marrying showing.

"I'm sure that only applies to dogs" Jeremy pointed out.

"There's no one else who I'd want to be with" Elijah replied his hand squeezing Elena's thigh under the table cloth.

"We are vampires, you can't spend eternity with just with one person. It's not natural!" Kol webbed his arms around accidentally hitting Jeremy in the face.

"You mean no one wants to spend eternity with you" Rebekah couldn't help but throw her jab in.

"You just have to find the right person, Kol" Elena said in an attempt to stop the discussion. She felt Elijah's hand moving under her dress and turned to look at him but he was staring at his siblings.

"Kol, we are supposed to be celebrating their engagement" Jeremy intervened

"No, that was why the squared blondes throw them a party. We're supposed to be staging an intervention!"

"You're the only one who is against it" Kol looked from Jeremy to Rebekah, neither agreeing with him "Klaus would have agreed with me"

"But sadly he's in New Orleans playing king" Elena said trying to contain her mewls from the finger that was currently massaging her clitoris through her panties.

"But it's not even legal"

"That's one of the perks of being vampires. We make our own rules" Elijah smirked at Elena applying more pressure with his thumb.

His finger slid into her panties to tease her button. Elena gripped the table cloth and tried to focus on the conversation.

"Twilight lovers! I'm sure there was something wrong with your transitions" Before murmuring to himself "I bet they're going to start sparkling now"

"I think it's very romantic. Do tell, Elijah. Where do you plan to take Elena for the honeymoon?" Rebekah said successfully leaving the subject behind and ignoring a pouting Kol that throw food at her.

"I was planning on taking Elena to my private village in France" Elijah said his thumb circling the bundle of nerves faster before he slid a finger to stretch her.

Elena gasped softly and tried to pass it as a cough "Elijah!" She hissed at him but he only looked back amused.

"You're going to love the village, Elena. It's really beautiful" Elena looked at Rebekah, they have grown close after the blonde realized that she was serious about Elijah "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it" She said trying to contain her moans.

"Yeah, yeah. Honeymoon blah, blah, blah. Let's talk business people! Now about your stag party…" Kol started only to be interrupted by Jeremy "A second ago you were against the whole wedding thing"

"I'm trying to make the most of it. So I'd settle with planning the stag party instead, with a little luck you could even get laid, mate"

"Kol, you're not planning my stag party" Elijah slid another finger and started massaging her bundle of nerves faster.

"Why not?" Kol pouted back.

"Because you'd make it a circus show, you arsemuch" Kol kicked Rebekah under the table who in response threw food at him.

"Guys, come on" Jeremy said trying to break their argument while Elijah smiled and looked back at Elena who had her eyes tightly closed and was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Elijah speed up his fingers and felt her walls tighten. Elena came letting out a strangled moan, she took a couple breaths before opening her eyes and remembering where she was to realize that everybody was currently staring at her.

"Ahm… I need to go… to do something" She said and sped out of the room.

"Well, that was rude" Kol said, which earned him severe judging looks.

* * *

After the dinner Rebekah and Kol bid their goodbyes and Jeremy headed to his room, ready to forget the whole evening.

Elena and Elijah had finished with the dishes, and had agreed on a night cup before bed. Elena was currently sitting in the counter when Elijah brought her a glass of wine filled with blood. He stepped between her legs watching her down her glass in one sip.

"That was really mean of your part" She said referring to her accident during the dinner.

"I was under the impression you had enjoy it very much" Elijah slid his hands under the skirt of her dress and nibbled at her earlobe.

"You could have picked a better time" A moan escaped from her lips as he nibbled a sensitive spot in her neck.

"Is there ever a bad time for it?" He licked her collar bone while slipping a finger in her panties and circling her clitoris with enough pressure to make her ground against his hand.

"Or perhaps I should gag you next time you make a sound?" He continued when she failed to answer.

"Perhaps you should" Elena said between moans when he slipped a finger inside of her.

Elijah stopped teasing her and moved away from her "We should leave that for the next time. Now I'm craving something else" He said with a husky voice and eyes darkening as he removed his jacket.

"And what are you craving?" She responded licking her lips with a lustful look.

Elijah smirked at her while rolling his sleeves "Oh, you will see" He took her hand to help her stand up before turning her around and slid down the zipper of her dress, his thumb tracing her spine.

He moved the shoulder straps aside letting the dress fall to the floor. Elena was wearing a matching set of black lace underwear. Elijah groaned showing his appreciation while running his hands across her arms until he reached her wrists and pulled them behind her.

Elena turned her head around to see him tie them with his tie. "Kinky" She murmured. Elijah gave her a feral grin and slammed his lips against hers.

He pushed her down, so her chest was pressed against the counter. Elijah moved her panties to the side and slipped a finger inside, thrusting in and out to stretch her before he pulled away bringing his finger to his mouth.

"Mmm… you taste divine, Elena" He breathed huskily, his hands worked his belt and pants open.

Elijah grabbed his erection, purposely moving his thumb over his tip to spread the pre-cum along his shaft. Elena's mouth watered at the sight.

He grabbed her hips and rubbed his length against her panties. Elena mewled into the room, trying to move her hips to gain more friction but being stopped by the firm grasp of his hands.

Without a warning he slid hard inside of her making her cry at the sudden intrusion. He didn't wait for her to adjust before setting a slow hard pace.

"Fuck, Elena. You're so tight" He groaned using one hand to rub her bundle of nerves through her panties.

Elijah lifted her slightly changing the angle and hitting that spot inside of her that made white lights flash in front of her eyes.

It wasn't long until Elena was coming at full force, writhing desperately under him until she rode every wave of pleasure.

Elijah pulled away enough to turn her around and sit her in the counter, kneeling in front of her, he slipped her panties down.

Elena looked him confused, she was still trying to catch her breath. It wasn't until he pulled her legs over his back that she realized where this was going.

Elijah brought her wet core closer, sparing her a smug smile, he placed his tongue over her sensitive clitoris making her cry out. He grasped her harder, moving his tongue along her labia before his tongue prodded at her inner walls.

Elena ground herself against his face which gained her a moan before she lied in the counter, giving him a better angle.

Elijah used his fingers to massage her clitoris, alternating between going fast and slow while his tongue continued to tease her walls.

Elena arched her body, she could feel the familiar warm starting to pool in her body until he moved away

"What?" She said as her body started to calm down. Elijah's thumb traced her lower lip before descending to the valley of her breast to her flat stomach and stopping at her navel "Beautiful" He breathed.

Elijah grabbed her hips and turned her to her side. He stretched one of her legs along his chest and rubbed his length between her folds.

"Fuck, 'Lijah" Elena mewled trying to gain more friction only to be stopped by his firm grip.

Elijah slid his tip in before pulling it away to rub it between her folds.

"You're not being fair" She moaned when he slid his tip in again.

"I have never claimed to be fair, my sweet Elena" His predatory smirk only grew when she started to mewl into the room.

"Elijah, please" The ache was becoming almost too much to handle.

He slid in slowly, enjoying the way her muscles squeezing him in. Elena arched her body, her moans increasing along with the speed of his thrusts.

Elijah threw his head back, the force of his thrusts almost brutal. It wasn't long until he felt the familiar tingle in his back making him move his hand to massage her bundle of nerves. Elena trashed around, her orgasm building up until it blew her over. Feeling her walls tighten around him was enough to send him over the brink.

"Are you going to untie me now?" Elena said between breaths.

Elijah pulled away enough to sit her and rest his forehead against hers "Not quite yet" He smirked at her before catching her lips in a slow kiss.

* * *

Upstairs Jeremy was blasting his music with the volume up, and murmuring to himself over and over again.

"Tomorrow I'm buying ear buds".

* * *

_ Reviews make me happy :3_


End file.
